crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Skunk
'''Skunks' are mammals world-renowned for their anal scent glands, which have the unique ability to produce a powerful malodorous liquid. They also make occasional guest appearances in the Crash series, as generic enemies. Appearances ''Crash Bandicoot Skunks appear in the levels Jungle Rollers and Rolling Stones, attacking Crash by marching at him in a straight line. They fall easy to jump, spin and slide attacks, and given their propensity for marching in lines of up to four skunks long, killing them in rapid succession is an easy way to earn free Wumpa Fruit. Surprisingly, they never attack Crash with their notoriously malodorous excretions. Crash Twinsanity Skunks reappear as enemies in Jungle Bungle. They attack by walking back and forth, but a single one attempts to bite the player. One, voiced by Jim Cummings, laments his fate of having been stuck marching back and forth for "ten stinkin' years"; a reference to his role as a generic enemy in ''Crash Bandicoot. The skunk then refuses to keep walking and stands in the middle of the path, arms crossed, tapping his foot. The player must then spin the skunk into a waiting pile of Nitro Crates to progress. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Skunks reappear in the ''N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game where they reprise the same role they had in the original version of the game. Unlike previously, they have a bigger head, white eyes, and a skull pattern on their back. Behavior ''Crash Bandicoot'' Skunks will appear in groups, all walking in a straight line. Touching a skunk will hurt or kill Crash. ''Crash Twinsanity'' In general, the Skunks in Crash Twinsanity can be defeated with one hit, they also have fully implemented animations for being jumped on and slammed, something that few enemies in the game possess. The behavior of the Skunks vary among the four that are encountered in the game. The first and second Skunk will walk back and forth. They will not hurt Crash unless he touches them. The third Skunk will roam freely and will run towards Crash and attempt to bite him if he notices him. This Skunk, however, has glitchy/incomplete behavior, as when it bites at Crash, it will keep biting in that direction unless Crash intervenes. This will lead to the Skunk running into Nitro Crates or going through a wall and disappearing. It will also walk in the wrong direction and stop with its walking animation still playing, before proceeding to move. This Skunk will also make a growl sound after being hit by Crash or a hazard. The complaining Skunk will cross his arms and tap his foot after his cutscene. He will not move and will not harm Crash unless Crash touches him. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Skunk1.jpg|A Skunk in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Skunk.png|A Skunk in Crash Bandicoot. Skunk_Twinsanity.png|A Skunk as it appears in Crash Twinsanity. Grouchy Skunk.png|A Skunk in Twinsanity. Skunk.PNG|Crash Bandicoot attacking a Skunk in Twinsanity. Skunk2222.png|A Skunk in Twinsanity. Green Gem 2-A.png|Concept Art for Skunks in Twinsanity. Skunk Twinsanity2.jpg|Concept Art for Skunks in Twinsanity. skunk n crate.png|A skunk as seen in the N Sane Trilogy. Skunk Japanese artwork.png Names in other languages Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot, the skunk originally had an attack of it spraying green fumes, something that can only be seen in the prototype version of the game. *In Crash Twinsanity, a skunk is used as an example for a tutorial on how to spin enemies. fr:Mouffette ja:スカンク ru:Скунс Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy